Paraguay Anya
Paraguay Anya (パラグアイアーニャ paraguai anya) is the 4th member of the Doomsmile Pirates and a former member of the Plague Pirates. She is an expert marksman and joins the crew to hone her skills. Her devil fruit power allows her to become a lizard, specifically a Leopard Gecko. Being the 2nd member of an enemy crew to join, she is still wary of being betrayed due to past events. She also claimed at one point to carry the Will Of D. which gave her such a large bounty. She also attributes this bounty to her time with the Plague Pirates. Personality Anya is shy and often quiet, especially alongside her crewmates. She has admitted that she was taught to value silence in order to improve her ability with a sword and gun, but also due to her lineage. Infrequently, she is apologeticfor speaking out loud or without permission. This seems to annoy certain people, including Shilton Riley and Meriden. Despite her shyness, she can easily hold her own if she doesn't get her way or if she's insulted, and has a short fuse. She shocks Nero the first time she gets angry, having never seen her upset before during a fight with Zira Tristar. She also tends to curse at random intervils when enraged. She also tends to try and calm herself by getting drunk, but it only makes her worse. Despite the negatives, Anya is very nobel and honest, going as far as disproving Meriden's capabilities as a captain. She is also well-mannered, something which saves the entire crew from being attacked by Zoan users in the Zoa Palace. Relationships Crew She seemed to care little for her last crew, who in turn treated her badly, going so far as to leave her to fight marine squads without back-up. In her neglect, she became more and more distant, eventually abandoning her crew. With her new crew, she is seen as equal, and has become a vital part of the crew. Her knowledge of the world and her excellent sniping skills are acknowledged and respected by all of the Doomsmile Pirates. Cortez D. Nero has remarked many times about her strength in the crew, even though she is modest when it comes to her abilities. Friends Along with the entire crew, Anya has made friends with both allies and enemies. After saving Tristar (having sent her almost to her death), she forgives her and the two become friends before parting ways. In her home village, she was close friends with Montblanc D. Cane, the son of a legendary pirate lord, and thus friends with Cane's crew. Family So far, she has only mentioned her mother, admitting she never knew her father and lying about him. She seems to hate her mother, however, showing disdain when spoken to about her. Enemies Her major enemy is the New Government, who once again adopt an anti-pirate agenda. She was quick to fight them after her bounty was revealed, to prove her worth, but due to a sharp rise in the bounty since, she seems more reluctant due to her increased threat. She considers Meriden to be her biggest enemy, and has kept her grudge against him since her depature from his crew. His hostility carved scars which can't be erased, in her own words, and the only time they clashed ended in a stalemate. She also considers anyone affiliated with the Plague Pirates. Recently, she developed a dangerous rivalry with Morpho the Scorpion, and in current events, the two are engaged in combat. Story Details Dragon Atoll Arc To be added. Abilities Devil Fruit Powers See Yori Yori no Mi. The Yori Yori No Mi (より青しより青しのミ Gecko Gecko Fruit) allows Anya to become a reptile, specifically a Leopard Gecko. In this form, she resembles a bipedal gecko with brown and tan scales. Unlike other Zoan Users, she does not have a hybrid form, consisting of only two forms. Similar to a Komodo Dragon, she also has a special venom in her mouth in animal form. Weaponry Anya has a range of guns, and thus has no named attacks for them. Her arsenal includes Pistols, Rifles and Handheld Cannons. She also has throwing weapons, but have not been seen. Other Trivia Category:Grand Nu Age Characters Category:Doomsmile Pirates Category:Plague Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Snipers